


被情所困的人都是傻子吧？

by Jarvis_is_watching_you



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Campus love, M/M, Young Tony Stark, young Jarvis
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarvis_is_watching_you/pseuds/Jarvis_is_watching_you
Summary: Tony，MIT的天才研究生，花花公子，误打误撞跌进了一个古板英国学生的爱河里。





	被情所困的人都是傻子吧？

被情所困的人都是傻子吧（1）

 

Jarvis刚一走出讲堂，就被Friday一脸无奈地拍了一下肩膀：“你完了。”

他很奇怪，自己不过是对Tony·Stark学长所做的演讲作了合理的质疑，毕竟他所引用的东西有些虽被大众所认可，但书面上仍不以确定；自己完全是合情合理的啊。

“没事。”Friday拍拍他后背安慰了一下他，“一会带你去酒吧看妹子。”

“God，我能不去吗？”Jarvis眼巴巴看着自己跑出去的妹妹，做最后的挣扎。后者转过身倒退着伸出一只手指晃了晃：“不行。”随后就跑走了。

 

 

Jarvis下了车，绕过车头给Friday打开车门请她下来，用写满了“想溜”的眼神望向她，Friday扬起头勾起嘴角，擒着他的后背把他推进了酒吧里。

一进了酒吧，五颜六色的灯光立马就将他晃懵了。虚掩一下眼睛的时间，身边的Friday就没了踪影，转眼一看，人已经跑去和几个好姐妹待一起了，正挥手示意他过去。

Jarvis被Friday的姐妹围着，他不禁惊叹于英国男人在美国的酒吧里真的很受欢迎，但是受欢迎是受欢迎，对Jarvis这种不常出入这种地方的人，她们的热情程度简直让他不知所措。

 

不时会有男生来这边搭讪，定睛一看竟多多少少都是认识的人。这个酒吧距离学校颇近，简直成为了MIT学生的宝地，此时放眼望去，流光溢彩的酒吧里被光影映照的或蓝或红的脸里有不少熟悉的面孔；再看一看，不远处被簇拥着的居然还是今天做演讲的Tony学长，Jarvis想起了那一句“你完了。”不禁心里一惊，逃离这里的心愿变得更强烈起来。

Friday也算看出来了，Jarvis是真的不擅长这种场合，几杯酒下肚，他好看的蓝眼睛已经有点聚不了焦，只能捡着空子一次次委屈地看向Friday。

“行吧。”Friday叹口气，放弃了带哥哥来酒吧扩展他可怜的朋友圈的想法，“你有事就先回去吧。”

Jarvis内心小高兴了一下，对几个女孩子笑了笑，就脚底抹油地准备走人，不想就快溜到门口了，一个人影闪过来，就这么截住了他的去路。

当他看清来人是谁后，瞬间就清醒了。

“学长？”

 

Tony·Stark，麻省理工学院最优秀的学生，20岁在研究院风生水起的机械天才。此时正杵在他面前，似乎是喝了很多酒，眼睛半眯着，微微下垂的眼角因为酒精的缘故泛着嫣红色。

 

“你。”Tony点了点Jarvis的胸口，踮起脚凑近了他的脸，用两根手指捏住了他的下巴颌，“仔细一看你长得还真不错。”

 

“学长，您在说什么？”浓烈的酒气随着Tony凑近的嘴唇蒙了Jarvis一脸，Jarvis不禁纳闷他到底是喝了多少；Tony一步步逼近他，他只得往后倒退。“今晚陪我玩玩呗。”面前的学长把双手搭在他肩膀上，手指在颈侧若有若无的抚摸着，“这里全他妈是女人，无聊死了。”

 

“不……我不是…”Jarvis听懂了这其中的意思，脸唰地就红透了。Tony不理他，一把拽住他的领带，扯着他往卫生间拐，路过墙壁上的架子还顺手掂了一瓶润滑剂在手里把玩。

 

Jarvis在被拽进卫生间之前对这个世界投以最后一眼，然后他绝望地闭上了眼睛，他看见自己的妹妹捂着嘴偷笑。去他妈的酒吧，他想。

 

 

Tony“咣”的一声摔上了隔间门，把手里的学弟扔到马桶盖上。Jarvis着实被摔得踉跄了一下，但也很快稳了身形，连忙开口：“学长，抱歉，我不太懂……”

 

“不懂？嗝——“他垂下眼红了脸用手虚掩一下掩盖自己的一个酒嗝，“……进了酒吧厕所还不懂？”

 

Tony踢掉自己的裤子，把一根手指竖在Jarvis嘴唇上，示意他不要说话：“你不懂，我来教你啊。”说着又去解Jarvis的裤链，掏出他里面还软着的东西，一边撸一边恶狠狠地说：“你别以为我不认识你……我看见你了，就是你让我丢脸。”他手里的东西只用上下来回了几下竟就半硬了起来，他张口含了上去，嘴里有了东西，说话也含糊不清的：

 

“对学长不敬……罚你被我骑。”

 

他嘴里的东西在他说出这句话的时候骤然硬了起来，而且随着Tony熟练的舔吻动作越涨越大，把他的口腔撑得满满当当，涨得Tony下巴发酸。 

 

他虚含着那根东西，垂下眼寻找自己带进来的润滑剂，拧开来挤了自己一手，伸到自己后面咕啾咕啾地开始扩张。

 

也许是Tony本身的长相就很好看，又或许是Tony跪伏在Jarvis面前的姿势让他心里升腾出一丝奇怪的欲望，竟真的让他起了反应，而且对Tony接下来的行为感到莫名的期待起来。

 

Tony觉得自己的嘴角都要裂开了，他意识不是很清醒，只想要把属于Jarvis的阴茎整根吞吃下去；然而龟头已经抵着了喉咙，嘴唇距离根部竟还有一截距离。他的喉咙粘膜因为异物的进入不住地收缩挤压龟头，舌头也灵活地照顾着柱身，时不时又将东西吐出，用舌尖刮蹭敏感的冠状沟，舔掉尖端渗出来的前列腺液，又顺势刺激了马眼，随后又整根吞下做着深喉来回吮吸。来不及吞咽下去的口水被阴茎插进去的动作挤出嘴角，滴落在Jarvis腿根。Jarvis被这一番动作服务得浑身发颤，努力克制着往前挺胯的动作，有时忍不住还是会顶进Tony嘴巴里面，然后就会被他满眼笑意地按住腿根，压光嘴中的空气往上嗦吸。Jarvis仰头看着白花花的天花板，喘着粗气，身上都要冒出汗来，全身的感官仿佛都汇聚到了胯下的那一处，Tony的技术过于好，他感觉自己多年以前的爱像是都白做了一样。

 

Tony感觉到嘴中的东西颤动了几下，愈发挺硬起来，便知身前的东西要射，就准备退出来用手帮他释放；然而一张大手突然就硬生生扣住了他的后脑勺，让他进出不得，他一时乱了阵脚，只能嗯嗯呜呜地发泄自己的不满。嘴里的东西被面前人挺胯的动作送到喉咙深处，阴茎一阵膨胀，咸腥的浓稠液体就射在了Tony嘴里。

 

Tony站起来踉跄了一下，嘴里含着Jarvis的精液，他看见面前的男人微微仰头垂着眼看他，大脑有些懵，也没有去想那么多。他笑着跨坐上Jarvis的大腿，屁股坐在他半软的阴茎上，用两根手指挑起他的下巴：“真有本事，我这就还给你。”然后强硬地掰起他的头就吻了上去。

 

Jarvis感到膻腥的液体被Tony的舌头推进了自己的口腔，又被他在嘴里翻搅，他想推开Tony，却被人牢牢拽住了耳根，还因为这几下挣扎换来了嘴唇上一个流血的伤口。Tony娴熟地扫过他口腔里各处敏感的粘膜，让他下面半硬的东西又神采奕奕地顶上Tony的屁股。

 

Tony舔吸着身下人嘴唇上被自己咬出来的伤口，血腥味在两人的口腔里炸开，不但没有令人生厌，反而给这场情事抹上一丝让人上瘾的艳色，他扭动着腰用会阴和穴口摩擦身下的性器，让那里发出类似交合的水声。Jarvis感觉自己就要在这个吻里溺死，他试探性地回以攻势，与Tony的舌头交缠，面前的人仿佛又被挑起了玩心，誓要不把他的嘴唇亲肿不罢休似的，又吻了好一会儿才放开Jarvis。

 

口水连成的银丝在两人嘴唇间断开，Jarvis浅浅勾了勾嘴角，下嘴唇上还有血在冒出，他伸出舌头舔掉。Tony见状露出万圣节捣蛋的小恶魔一样的笑容：“就是这样嘛，别弄的你不情我不愿的。”

 

他撑起身子，用手扶起Jarvis已经挺硬的性器，对准了自己颤巍巍的穴口，直戳了当地就坐了下去。

 

阴茎戳进去大半，Tony的肠壁迅速收缩挤压进来的异物，稍稍停顿了一下后才“啊——”地惊呼起来。

 

酒精让感官产生了延迟，要被撕裂一样的痛感刺着Tony的神经，他感觉自己的穴口突突地跳，这个小学弟的东西太大了，大得他措手不及、手忙脚乱。他颤抖着将双手搭在Jarvis的肩膀上，嘴里流出厚重的喘息，强行开始上下动作，后穴艰难地吞吃着这尺寸可怕的东西，他努力去聚精会神地调整角度让龟头抵在自己的前列腺上，源源不断的快感就开始像雪崩时滚滚而来的雪，压过沿途的一切痛觉，让快乐很快蔓延到了Tony的全身，让他整个人都蒙上了一层潮红色。

 

“你可真他妈的大……啊…嗯……爽死了。”Tony扭动腰肢让Jarvis的阴茎在自己的后穴进出，交合处黏腻的水声响亮地传进两人耳朵。他上半身趴在Jarvis身上，把嘴巴凑近他的耳朵含住耳垂轻咬舔舐，末了又用舌尖滑过耳廓往耳朵眼里吹气，惹得Jarvis小腹一紧，不受控制地将胯送了出去，顶在Tony最深处，顶得他身形一软，眉头一皱，眼里有一点生气，张口又咬在Jarvis耳垂，在那里也留下了一个带血的牙印。但是Jarvis事到如今已经不想再去管Tony牙尖嘴利咬出的这些不痛不痒的伤口，他向上挺动，把自己的阴茎戳刺进这片束缚着自己的沼泽，换来身上人在耳边一声又一声的叫喊。

 

门外出现了有人走过的声音，Jarvis紧张起来，停下了动作，却又被Tony挖苦：“怎么了，不行了吗？啊嗯……所有人都知道酒吧厕所里会发生什么，怂个屁。”他一屁股坐到底，仰起头大声呻吟，仿佛生怕别人不知道似的。Jarvis抚摸着他的后脑勺从脖子吻到耳际，在那里低声开口：“学长，我不想让别人听见你的声音。”

 

Tony被他过电一样的声音刺激的身形一抖，就缩在Jarvis肩头收了声，身下又配合着Jarvis的顶弄，只在他耳边吐出自己黏腻的叫唤。

 

隔壁的门也砰的一声关上，很快就有女人的呻吟响起来，传到两人耳膜里。

 

Tony得意地说：“怎样……我说的没错吧。”他轻轻吸吮了一下Jarvis的唇，用带着雾气的眼睛带满笑意半眯着看着他，又凑到他耳边夹着呻吟开口：“我和隔壁的姑娘哪个让你更硬？”

 

Jarvis抬眼用烧红的双眼瞪了一下Tony，他不想去思考这个问题，用粗暴的动作回应了正在被操干着的男人的挑衅，让他在自己耳边的喘息声渐渐压过一切外界的声音。

 

Tony被那一眼瞪的全身发软，因为Jarvis偏深的眼眶，那一眼看来甚至让他显得有些可怕。他已经没有什么精力去配合着Jarvis上下挪动自己的屁股，此时的主导权莫名就转到了Jarvis手上，似乎是大量的酒精让他脱力，又也许是醉酒后的晕眩在这种事情上更加明显。

 

“去他妈的。”他定了定心神，决定把主权夺回自己手上。他一口咬上面前人的喉结舔吻，用一只手强硬地按住他的腿根制止了他的活动。用后穴绞紧了埋在身体里的肉棒根部，又慢慢往上抬高屁股。Jarvis被这一番动作吸得头皮发麻，松了抓着Tony的手，随后就被他钻了空子，擒住了双手，在自己的身上上下动作。他看见自己的东西被学长泛红的穴口完全吃进去，又慢慢吐出来，结合处水光潋滟，各种液体被抹的到处都是，Tony蓬松的头发随着他的动作上下跳动，他微微抬头睥睨自己，Jarvis突然有一种自己是在被Tony用屁股操干的错觉。

 

Tony手里自己的阴茎抖了两下，兴奋地吐出更多的透明液体，被蹭在Jarvis腹部的衬衫上。他知道自己马上要射，使坏似的竟放开Jarvis的阴茎站了起来，手指磨蹭了一下铃口，浊白粘稠的温热液体就射在了Jarvis的下巴上。

 

有几点精液溅到了Jarvis脸上，让他下意识眯上了眼，随后就感觉到一条湿软的东西贴上自己的下巴，睁眼一看是Tony伸出舌头舔舐着自己下巴上被他自己射上去的精液，然后那人舌头一卷，舔进了自己的嘴唇。Jarvis被吻得措手不及，今天又尝到了第二个人精液的味道，让他有些生气，看着眼前Tony吻得陶醉的脸，几根汗湿了的头发垂在额头上，好看的眉型下面眼睛眯着，长长的睫毛颤动着，上面还挂着水珠。

 

Jarvis从喉咙里低吼一声，从Tony的吻里起开，看着Tony疑惑的脸，将手掌扣在他屁股上猛一使力把他抱了起来。猛然袭来的失重感让大脑本来就晕晕乎乎的Tony一阵头晕眼花，只得胡乱的抓住Jarvis的衣服往他身上爬，身后“砰”的一声撞上隔间门，震得门板都在颤抖，身下穴口被Jarvis的两根手指掰开，依然火热的阴茎就直直地一插到底。Tony被抵在门上随着Jarvis的快速挺胯几乎摇摇欲坠，门板敲击锁扣发出令人生畏的声响，悬空的危机感蒙在Tony暂时只能思考简单问题的大脑上，让他的眼泪瞬间就淌了下来。身下大力又快速的抽插未免有些过于刺激，令他甚至拽着Jarvis衣服的指尖都软了；他半张着嘴仰起头看着顶上白炽灯晃眼的光，后脑勺轻撞在门板上，Jarvis的阴茎在他身体里膨胀，他能感觉到液体在膨胀后喷射在肠壁上，又被Jarvis往里戳刺的动作挤进了身体至深的地点。

 

他仰头嘶哑地叫喊了一声，最后看见的是Jarvis带着侵略性的眼睛，他感觉到那根东西从自己屁股里滑出来，被捂得滚烫的液体顺着会阴流过去，随后就一歪头睡在了Jarvis的怀里。


End file.
